Tear Drops of a Broken Heart
by Sakura Nigumi
Summary: Chapter 7 is up. Kagome faces a hard trial and will the others be there for her? R
1. A Sad Goodbye

**Disclaimer**

I do not own any of the characters. As much as I want to, that will never happen. Inu- Yasha and all the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and only her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tears of a Broken Heart

Chapter 1- A Sad Good-Bye

It was over… They found all the pieces to the Shikon No Tama and destroyed Narako. Kikyo will never bother the group ever again because she lost her body once again in a bad fire and her soul is forever trapped in one of the many Hells. All that was left was for Kagome was to go home to her time so she could finally live a normal life, that is after she gave the Shikon No Tama to Inu- Yasha so he could finally become a full Yokai.

It was late spring. Sakura were drifting down elegantly to the ground as Kagome walked alone to The Bone Eaters Well. She was going to miss Feudal Japan, especially all her friends there. Especially Inu- Yasha. Just the thought of him made tears well up in Kagome's eyes. She was really going to miss his dry humor and jerky behavior. Along with his fine features, the golden eyes, long, bushy white hair, those kawaii dog ears, his roguish smirk, all of it. Especially his Human Features, his compation, the way he always melted when she was crying, how protective he was. 

Some one slowly walked up behind her, she quickly turned around to see Miroku and Sango behind her with sad looks on their faces. Close behind them, Shippo ran to try to catch up and give Kagome one last hug before the inevitable good- bye.

"Hello, Kagome." Sango said so quietly Kagome had to strain her ears to hear it. "Would you mind if we all walked you to the well?"

"of course not!" She said surprised at her best friend's formality. "Why do you even have to ask? You are like family to me. I'll miss you too much if I can't even say 'Good- bye' to you all!"

At that Sango, Miroku, and Shippo went to her side and started to journy together. Shippo was in her arms trying to smell her sent for possibly the last time. She smiled down at him and looked at the others. 

Sango was walking peculiarly close to Miroku. She furrowed her eyebrows slightly but then her face brightened suddenly when it dawned on her that the two were in love, yet too stubborn to confess.

Kagome wondered where Inu- Yasha was and why he wasn't there with the group. She sighed to herself and lowered her gaze slightly to hide the tears reappearing in her eyes. The night before they had one of their usual fights about the Shikon No Tama and when he could get it. It ended abruptly with Miroku groping Sango's behind, she slapped him, Inu- Yasha left when the commotion started and she hasn't seen him since. A gentle hand rested lightly on her left shoulder, it was Sango.

"Don't worry, Lady Kagome… he will come." She said. 

How could she read my thoughts? Kagome thought a bit surprised. But still, it was nice to have a friend comfort her at a time like this.

"Thanks, Sango." She smiled weakly at her friend. Miroku smirked slightly in reassurance and looked back slightly. Then he returned his gaze to the young Miko and Sango, as his eyes fell upon the Ryoshi No Yokai, his eyes softened.

Ignoring the two love sick friends, Kagome led the group and finally reached the well. Still, no Inu- Yasha to be found.

"I need sometime alone…" Kagome began, "Please do whatever for about an hour." She tried to hide the tears in her eyes once more. How could he just leave her and not say anything to her when she left? 

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo left her to be alone. As they left, more Sakura fell slowly to the ground.

Kagome turned around and looked at the foreboding well, the only way to get back to her home. She ran a shaky hand through her Raven- Black hair. Her dark brown eyes stung with the urge to gush out the tears being held back.

How she was going to miss this place. She ran her other hand along the edge of the well absentmindedly. 

"Sango…" Miroku said. A good distance away from Shippo and Kagome. 

"yes, hentai?" She replied harshly. Oh how he wanted to still that harsh tongue of hers with his own.

"I was thinking… Since Narako is dead and I have a whole life to live… free from worries about my cursed hand… well, I was wondering… if you would do me the honor of being my wife…" A slight blush came to his cheeks and he looked away somewhat. An even deeper blush came to Sango's. 

"What are you saying, Miroku? I don't understand…" Of course she did, she just was confused. Why did he want her as his wife? Could it be that he was in love with her?

He came close to her and took her in his arms. He murmured lightly in her hair, "I love you, that's why."

Her eyes grew large. Her heart sped up. Her head went spinning. He loved her? Is that what she heard? She felt her legs give way and if it wasn't for Miroku's strong grasp on her waist, she would have fallen. What was happening to her? She could manage yokai, but not a man? A man who loved her?

"I love you, too." She blurted out. His grasp tightened and she couldn't help but look into his eyes. They were warm and inviting. He lowered his head slightly to hers. She moved hers slightly up, and slowly their lips met in a soft and light kiss. Her hands moved up his arms and around his neck to pull him closer to her.

He broke the kiss to ask, "So… will you marry me?"

Placing her lips to his, she whispered, "Yes." They kissed passionately now. Their tongues played in each other's mouths as Sakura blew around them as the wind took them away from the ground and trees and into the air.

Kagome just stood there. She looked around her every so often to see if either her friends or Inu- Yasha would be walking up to her. She returned her gaze to the well once again. She had mixed feelings about Inu-Yasha: she is mad because he was not there to wish her safe journey also, because after all they've been through, he isn't there to at least comfort her, and she was sad because of the fact that she wouldn't be able to see him for the last time.

All of a sudden she couldn't hold back her tears and she broke down and started crying uncontrollably. How could he not be there to say Good- bye? Why was she so sad about him not being there? Could it be that he is still in love with Kikyo? A million questions ran through her mind at a thousand miles an hour. 

She collapsed and went to her knees, one of her hands still on the well, she dropped her head down so that if any passers- by couldn't see the streams of tears in her eyes. Tear drops fell down and stained her school uniform.

Shippo snuck off from Miroku and Sango so he could keep an eye out for Kagome. He could kill Inu- Yasha for making Kagome cry again! He slammed a small fist to the tree he was in and gritted his teeth. Oh how he wanted to comfort the person that acted as a surrogate mother to him. He hated it when she was like this. 

He wondered why Inu-Yasha was so edgy last night and why he wasn't with everybody now. This thought had been tumbling through his mind for a while now. As a matter of fact, for a while now Inu- Yasha was acting strangely for the past two weeks! The young Kitsune thought of the million and one things it could be.

Off in the distance a half demon sat in a tree making sure that nobody could pick up his sent so he could lurk in the shadows and watch his Kagome leave forever. He didn't want her to leave, but he knew deep down that she didn't belong there in Feudal Japan. He silently cursed himself for acting the way he did the other night. 

He wanted so badly to take Kagome in his arms and hold her there for eternity and never let anyone touch her. He did love her, but whenever he thought of her, Kikyo always came to mind. But she was dead so why was he still feeling like he was still partially in love with the dead Miko?

"WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS AM I DOING!!!" He screamed then cursed himself for being loud. He was right though. What IN the seven hells is he doing in a tree, watching his Kagome cry? Why wasn't he down there comforting her, holding her in his arms, murmuring soft things to her…

He shook those thoughts from his head. He shouldn't think those things about a human. It already hurt him once already. So why? Why does he still feel this way about Kagome? His Kagome. ARG! He needed to stop thinking about her as his. 

But her sent always lingered in his olfactory when she left the room. He now had dream filled nights when before he met her, were only empty and cold. He was so confused about his thoughts and emotions that he feared he was turning into a HUMAN. His nose wrinkled up in disgust at thinking such a thought.

He could smell the salty tears all the way where he was and the could barely hear her whimpers with his hanyo ears tuned into her direction. 

A sudden urge caused him to jump from his high perch and sprint to where his Kagome sat and cried. He had a feeling he was going to regret this later. He didn't want to get hurt but he knew that he was going to anyway. Curse the Gods for his feelings toward the human!

Kagome continued to cry helplessly until she sensed a familiar presence. She glanced up and there he was. Inu- Yasha. Standing there before her, his arms crossed over his chest, and the usual scowl on his face, yep… it was Inu- Yasha all right.

"What did I tell you about crying, Kagome?" He said harshly, Kagome could see a glint in his eye that made all of his motherly scolding seem like teasing.

"And what did I tell you about running off when we are still talking?" She retorted, her anger was coming back little by little at what he did the night before. Kagome was relieved to see him one last time though.

"Fine, fine… If it makes you feel any better… I'm sorry. Just stop crying so we can depart as friends instead… of…" He trailed off slowly. What was he trying to do? Why was he acting like this? He never did this when Kikyo was around. 

"What are you trying to say Inu-Yasha?" She looked up at him, trying to figure what it was he was trying to say.

"I uh… that is um… I'm gonna miss ya… that's all…" A blush came to his cheeks and he looked away. What in the seven hells was going on with him?! He wasn't gonna miss her… was he?

"Inu, I…I didn't know…" The next thing they both knew, Kagome got up and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. She closed her eyes before even more tears escaped from them. 

Inu- Yasha blinked in surprise. Was this real? Was she actually hugging him? Oh how he wished he could just pick her up in his arms and take her far away from the well so she could be with him forever! He quickly shook his head to get the thought from his head. What was he thinking?! Kagome didn't belong there in Feudal Japan! She belongs with her family and friends (other than the ones here of course.) but most of all, she didn't love him. Why would she want to stay with the man he hated?

But then again… she was hugging him. Inu- Yasha didn't say anything; he just returned the hug she gave him. He murmured incoherent assurances to her and rubbed his hands along her back to try and stop her painful tears. 

"I'm gonna miss you too, Inu- Yasha." She said suddenly. His hands stopped rubbing her back and he pulled her away so he could look into her eyes.

"What's all this talk… we will see each other again…" He said even though he knew it was a lie as soon as the words poured off his tongue and through his lips. "I promise… We will see each other again. No matter what."

"Inu- Yasha… it's harder than you think… once I'm in my world… I'll never be able to return… you know that… Kaede told us all…" She looked into Inu's eyes sadly. To tell the truth, she didn't ever want to leave him, or her friends.

At that, he stepped back away from her reach and looked at her with the same glare he had given all the demons he had killed. "Baka! I don't want you to go… but it is what's best! If I could change that, I would! So why are you making this harder than it already is?"

"Inu- Yasha…what are you saying… that you don't want me to go?"

"Man, you always were a baka… of course not! If I could change the fates then I would but I can't!" For some reason, he could feel water forming in his eyes, he didn't know what they were, but he decided to turn his back to her. He didn't want Kagome to see the tears forming in his eyes. Tears are for weaklings he thought to himself over and over again.

Kagome watched as he turned so he didn't face her. She wasn't sure but she thought she saw a tear escape from his eyes. The fact that Inu- Yasha was crying made her take a step back in shock.

Inu- Yasha could hear the others start to return so he wiped away the water still forming in his eyes and turned to look back at Kagome. I don't want her to go, he thought, my Kagome…

Sango was the first to say something, "Inu- Yasha! Now you show up! What was your problem, why did you run off last night?"

Inu- Yasha scowled at her, "It's none of your damn business, demon hunter!" He couldn't believe her! How could she be mad at him? He did nothing to her! And yet she always took Kagome's side in everything. Did he hurt Kagome by running off?

"It is when you are a friend!" She almost shouted in his face. "You should have seen what Kagome was like when you were…" She stopped herself short. She was about to say something that would make everything worse! She was about to say how hurt Kagome was when he left and that she was literally crying everywhere.

Inu- Yasha blinked. What was she about to say? Why was Miroku so close to her? Why wasn't Sango Beating the crap out of him for being kinda hentai? He was utterly confused. 

"Well, since everybody is here…" Kagome tried to change the subject. "We might as well say our goodbyes now."

Sango, Miroku and Shippo said theirs first. They all gave her a big hug and promises that they would see each other once again. Shippo tried to talk her into staying there but it didn't work so he gave a heart felt speak about how she is like his mother and he will never forget her and her kindness.

Last Inu- Yasha was to give his. He went up to her and slowly drew her to his arms. He smelled her wonderful and intoxicating sent once again. He continued to hold her tightly when, after a while said rather quietly so the others wouldn't hear his sappy words, " I will never forget you. Some how we will all meet again. And when that time comes, we will never be separated again. 

"My feelings for you will always be the same, no matter what happens… I will always love you… When we see each other once again… those feelings will grow… " He couldn't believe the words he was spouting. They were so not like him! He was still holding her to him when he lifted her chin so he could look into her dark eyes once more. Tears were rimming and over flowing as she looked back at them.

With the same slight whisper, she replied, " I love you too, Inu- Yasha. I wish we could see each other again. I will miss you most of all when I leave here." She couldn't fight her tears anymore than a breached dam could keep the water from flooding near- by cities. They were gushing out freely. Inu- Yasha's hand slowly came up and cleared them away gently. She places one of her own hands over his and held it there for a moment.

Inu- Yasha didn't care about the fact that they were being watched. He bent down and slowly, gently pressed his lips to hers. Both of their hearts skipped a beat at their first kiss from each other. Inu- Yasha was actually surprised at Kagome's reaction. She moved a bit closer to him and returned the kiss.

Kagome slowly backed away from Inu- Yasha. It hurt both of them greatly but she knew that if she was in his arms any longer, she would lose to her heart and stay there forever. But she was going back home, where she rightly belonged. 

"I'm so sorry," Kagome said, tears rolling down her face, "I just can't stay here. I need to go back to where I belong. Some day we will see each other once again. I'm so very, very sorry." With that she jumped into the well and returned to her home with only her tears remaining heavily around the group.

To be continued…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey there! Sakura- Chan here! I know I know… Kinda sappy and pretty sad. But don't worry, it will get better later on. Please R&R and let me know what you think and if I get enough reviews, I will post the second chapter. It's called: A Mysterious Bout of Transfer Students. This is my first ever fan fiction by the way. So as you can probably tell, I'm kinda new at all this! Well, until we meet again, ja ne!

Sakura- Chan


	2. A Sudden Bout of Transfer Students

***Disclaimer***

Hey all! I'm back! I got plenty of good reviews (thanks to all who reviewed me *tears of joy*). Anywho, back to the disclaimer. I do not own any of the characters in Inu- Yasha. No matter how much I want to. Rumiko Takahashi is the only one who can say that. I wish I could, but I can't. But aw well, I can at least pine over them until my brain rots! Uh oh... too late...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tear Drops of a Broken Heart

Chapter 2- A Sudden Bout of Transfer Students

Kagome jumped into the well and was gone. She collapsed and at her side of the well and started to sob uncontrollably at the bottom of it until all her tears were gone, for the time being. She slowly got out of the old well and walked to her house where she would spend the rest of the evening getting ready for school the next day. 

She sighed as a vision from when she last saw Inu- Yasha's face ran through her mind as though it were happening at that very moment. The way his eyes showed pain as she walked away from him and into the well, how she could tell his heart broke that very instant that she broke the embrace, all of it. Her heart aching just thinking about it. 

Someone knocked at her door. After a moment of knocking and not getting answered, Sota slowly opened the door so he could see his older sister. When he saw her reddened face and tear soaked cheeks a worried look instantly took over his usually hyper self.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked as he walked a bit more into her room.

"Nothing, Sota." Kagome lied. "I was just having a good long cry that's all. Nothing wrong with that."

"Only if you are crying over something that is more." He said placing a small hand on her shoulder.

She smiled up at him. She still seemed sad to her brother though and his expressions showed it too. 

Kagome got up and ushered Sota out of her room making up an excuse about studying, even though she didn't know exactly what she was supposed to be studying at the time. Was it English or math... or was it history...

She closed the door behind Sota and ran over to her bed only to flop down on it and weep some more.

Inu- Yasha killed yet another demon with his bare hands. Nothing seemed to make him happy. Not even his favorite past- time of killing demons was brightening his mood.

Sango and Miroku were acting strange. Especially Mirkou. It seemed to Inu- Yasha that every moment they got, he was trying to grope Sango or something of that nature. All Sango would do is whack him over the head with her boomerang and call him hentai.

Shippo was acting somewhat the same. That is, whenever Kagome was gone it was usual. He would pout all day and night about missing Kagome and how come Inu- Yasha always had to make her go.

Sango came up to Inu- Yasha and rested a hand on his shoulder. She could tell that he had SOMETHING on his troubled mind.

"Inu- Yasha," Sango said softly, "I think we should visit Kagome. Since you have the Shikon no Tama, we are able to do that."

Inu- Yasha blinked and looked at the demon huntress in surprise. Go and visit Kagome? How come he's never thought about that?! WHAT A BAKA YOU ARE!! He thought to himself almost hitting himself over the head. 

"That would be a good idea. You should all come with me then. So you can see her too." After he said that, Shippo's ears perked up as he ran over to the hanyo and stared straight into his eyes with an almost scary expression.

Inu- Yasha backed away so Shippo wouldn't be in his face with that scary expression. 

"YOU MEAN WE CAN SEE KAGOME AGAIN???" Shippo yelled out with all him strength. Again, Inu- Yasha backed away. This time, he almost ran into Miroku. Shippo started to jump and bounce around like an insane person.

Inu- Yasha sighed and turned to the others. "So, let's get going to that cursed well." The others obediently followed with a slight bounce to their steps. They were going to keep their promise and see Kagome again!

Inu- Yasha was particularly excited about seeing her again. The tinniest of blushes came to his face at the thought of seeing her after their kiss. He wondered if what she said was true. That she loved him. 

They soon reached the well and gathered around it. For some reason it looked a lot older and a lot less stable. That was odd. It has been two days since Kagome's departure and Inu- Yasha has been to the well almost every second of the day. 

But, every time he looks at the well, it seems older, more decayed. All he hoped for was that when he wanted to return to his time, that he could.

He shrugged off that thought and had the group fall into the well. They all landed in one large pile. Even though none of them let out a scream of pain, the two humans winced and being the ones to break the falls of the kitsune and hanyo. 

We're here, Inu- Yasha thought in triumph. He cursed himself in his mind for not thinking that he could still visit her if he had the Shikon no Tama. 

He hopped out of the well and the rest had to climb out. He looked around and smiles to himself. It was just as he had remembered it. Her sent was soft though. As if she never went back to the well after she last went though it. That thought troubled him. What if she never came back to the well because of him?

Sango was the first to say something, "So, this is different…"

Miroku went straight to her side, he was obviously thinking about something hentai. He had that gleam in his eye that made him look very questionable to everyone. He placed a hand on Sango's waist and she didn't flinch!

When Inu- Yasha saw this, he thought Sango might be sick. Sango glanced his way and then noticed the hand, she took a step away and out of Miroku's grasp and blushed. Miroku turned his head away from the others so he wouldn't show off the sudden red in his cheeks.

Inu- Yasha raised an eyebrow and turned to face the door. He ushered everyone out and lead them to her house.

After they all had left the small shrine, the well crumbled to dust and a low kakkle from where the well used to be. 

"Now... lets see if that hanyu can stand the present world for the rest of eternity. Heheheheheh..." The voice said lowly.

Kagome's mom was sweeping the steps. She didn't notice them come up to her until Inu- Yasha coughed and she looked up startled. 

"Hello, is Kagome home?" Inu- Yasha said quickly.

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Higurashi said, "Kagome is at school today."

Damn! How come she has this "school" thingy all the time? Was it really that important? 

The group said their salutations and went inside to wait for her to come home. Mrs. Higurashi made tea and had everyone sit out in the living room to talk.

They didn't find that much to talk about besides the last few days with Kagome and how different she was acting. Inu- Yasha of course knew. It must have been the kiss. And the fact that she was most likely upset over something connected to that. Or him.

About an hour later, Sota came home from his school. The firs tthing he did was go over to Inu- Yasha and bombard him with questions about his work, "Big Brother Inu- Yasha! How was your world? Did you kill any yokai? Who are these people? What did you do to Kagome…? "

The last question stabbed Inu- Yasha in the heart. What was really wrong with Kagome? Something must have happened to her when she returned to her time. He silently cursed himself for not escorting her back. But she didn't give him the choice. She just walked to the well and jumped in. 

About a half hour later or so, Kagome walked into the house. "Hello, Mom, Sota, Grandpa, I'm home." She called out while she took off her shoes and put on some slippers.

Mrs. Higurashi walked out of the room, but motioned to Inu- Yasha and the gang to stare there. She greeted her daughter with a smile and a hug. Then told her to drop off her back pack in her room and then go to the living room because they had guests.

Kagome did as she was told and when she opened the door to the living room, everything fell silent. All everyone could hear was the slapping coming from Sango and Miroku. He kept on trying to grab at her waist to pull her closer but she always slapped his hand away. Not that that did much good.

Inu- Yasha stood up and looked straight at her. She was surprisingly skinnier than the last time he saw her. But other than that, she was virtually the same.

"Inu…. Yasha…. " She whispered. She had her mouth open and her eyes were very large for her usual dumb founded expression when something shocked her. Tears rimmed those large eyes as she ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Kagome..." He whispered, his hands moved up her back in a tender embrace. A slight smile came to his lips as he smelled her sent once again. "I've missed you so much. It felt like forever since I've last seen you..."

Kagome looked into his eyes with a slight look of surprise in them. "I've missed you, too... Inu- Yasha... How...?"

He held up the Jewel and smirked. She looked at it and smiled. 

All the while, Miroku and Sango, along with Shippo told Mrs. Higurashi and Sota the whole story. There were "ah"'s and "oh my"'s and all sorts of other replies at the shocking details were said.

"Kagome... Go back with me. I can't stay away from you any longer. I can't stand us being in two different worlds." As he said this, Inu- Yasha brushes some dark hair away from Kagome's face and rested his hand on her cheek. "I know you belong here... but we could find a way to work it out so we could be together forever."

"Inu- Yasha.. what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want you and I to be together. Forever...." Inu- Yasha said with a blush slowly rushing to his cheeks.

"I... I... I'll go with you." She stammered after a while. After she said that her mother came over to her and pulled Kagome away from Inu- Yasha's grasp.

"I will not let you take my baby away from me!" She yelled.

"Mother, wait... I love him... I want to go with him..." Kagome pleaded.

"You what?" Mrs. Higurashi screached.

"I.. I love Inu- Yasha, Mother. I want to be with him."

Kagome's mom closed her eyes trying to fight back tears. She dropped her hands to her sides. "Fine.. go then..."

Kagome embraced her Mother before turning to the others. She nodded and they all followed her to the well. When they all got to the small shrine and past the door, Kagome screamed. Where was the well?!

"Where.. how.. what..." She couldn't find the words to say it.

Inu- Yasha clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes. Now what was he going to do?! Bad enough the well was gone, but now all of his friends couldn't return as well! What were they going to do?

All Inu- Yasha hoped for was that he didn't have to go to that "school" Kagome talked about all the time.

Mrs. Higurashi walked up behind them and saw what happened.

"Oh my... I guess the only thing to do is to have you all stay here..." She had this weird tone to her voice. It was odd. Not like her usual self. "Now... to get you all to be like kids now a days..." She trailed off about explaining what was needed to be done. Including school.

Everyone groaned. Now they were in for it.. now they had to go to that "school" place! 

To be continued...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey there! Woah.. weird... What will Happen next? You be the judge! Send me a review saying what you want to have happened, and I'll Try to incorporate it to the story! I have some ideas, but I need more.


	3. To Go To School, Or Not To Go To School,...

**Disclaimer**

I do not own any of the characters of Inu- Yasha. Only Rumiko Takahashi can own them. I really want to though. *sighs* I wanna be with Miroku….. Or Inu- Yasha…… *drools at just thinking about them*

By the way, arigato to all who wrote me reviews! I got some great ideas and I will somehow incorporate them with the story.

******************************************************************************************

Chapter 3- To Go To School, or Not To Go To School, That is the Question

School? They had to go to school?! How was that gonna work?! Everyone but Mrs. Higurashi and Sota thought at the same time. Including Kagome surprisingly because she could not imagine Inu- Yasha or the gang going to school.

"Well, lets all start planning," Kagome's mom said clapping her hands together. "I'll go and call Kagome's and Sota's school and enroll you all then we can go shopping!" She started planning everything out loud as she walked to the house, a light bounce to her step.

Kagome groaned and looked at the others. What were they gonna do? 

Inu- Yasha went up to her and placed his hands on her hips and nuzzled his nose with hers. "Don't worry, Kagome. We'll see through all this. I was actually kinda wondering about this school thing anyways." He smiled down at her upturned face and she slightly smiled back.

Sango and Miroku, on the other hand were dreading it. How were they gonna spend time together planning for their wedding if they were gonna go to school. Miroku placed a gentle hand on Sango's waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well," Sango said quietly so only Miroku could hear, which was pretty low due to the one full yokai and the one hanyo that both had great hearing, "I guess we'll just pray that we have the same classes. Then we can sit next to each other and plan in secret until we have to tell the others."

Miroku nodded solemnly. He was dreading having to go to school. Even though Sango would be there too. He guessed he was just going to have to tough it out like Inu- Yasha.

Shippo on the other hand was excited to death about school. Even though he was going to have to go the same school as Sota, and not with the others, he had ways of making the activity "fun." He grinned evilly and looked around to make sure nobody thought he was planning anything. 

He noticed Sango and Miroku in each others arms. That was odd. He was just gonna have to ask them both what the big deal was.

One question popped into his mind though. How was he gonna hind his tail? His Kitsune magic wasn't strong enough to have a spell last all day. Shippo came to the conclusion after a brief moment that he would just have to say that his tail was a big game he got when hunting with his father on a camping trip. Now his ears, he would just have to say they were a birth defect and that's why they look sort of like an elf's. He pat himself on the back mentally for being so smart.

Inu- Yasha thought the same thing that Shippo thought about, but only for his ears. How was he gonna hide those? He could wear a hat, but they were not allowed in school. Kagome said so. He could say that they are the latest fashion from some foreign country, in which Kagome would have to say some possibilities. That might work…

Kagome looked up at Inu- Yasha from his shoulder. He must be thinking of something because his face was making the funniest poses! 

Kagome both dreaded and loved the idea of her best friends going to school with her. That meant that she wouldn't get bugged to death about hooking up with Hojo. That was the best outcome of them going, but what if they don't do well? Would Inu- Yasha try to kill a teacher if he got in trouble or he was wrong on a math problem? 

Her eyebrows furrowed in deep thought and Inu- Yasha took the moment to kiss her forehead. She looked up at him and smiled one of her cute, sweet smiles and he gave a smirk back.

"Don't worry, Kagome. Everything will be fine. This will all work out in the end." Inu- Yasha said softly. Kagome only hoped he was right. After she didn't answer him, he went on saying, "I will try my best in this school. I'll just think of it as a mission."

"I hope you do well, too." She said in the same volume. 

Inu- Yasha called back to the others, "Come on, lets get going on this shopping and prepare for school." 

All nodded in agreement and they all set off for where Mrs. Higurashi was. They found her inside, on the phone having a conversation with the principal of Kagome's high school. 

Kagome turned to the others and motioned for them all to go to the living room and wait for her mother to be done with the necessary calls. 

While waiting, they all chatted about what might have caused the well to disappear. This fact worried them all to the brink of insanity. That is, until school came concerned.

"I think it was a demon." Sango said matter- of- factly.

"I think it was some weird spell on the well that made it only last until it fulfilled it's mission." Miroku said. Everyone stared at him as if he had suddenly sprouted bunny ears and grew buck teeth. "What?"

Everyone shook their heads and decided the matter was closed and the next issues was about school.

"Now, I hope you guys are ready," Kagome looked around worriedly, "because this is gonna be a tricky deal. School is different from everything else. There you must follow directions and rules, and if you don't you'll get in serious trouble. Mom is going to be making sure we all get the same classes."

Inu- Yasha, Sango, and Miroku all sighed in relief. Shippo on the other hand, he was younger than the others and had to go to Sota's school. He hoped that it would be better than what he thought it was from Kagome's stories.

*~*

About an hour later the gang was all at a department store in the mall finding uniforms, clothes and other necessities. 

"Why must one have so many damn clothes?!" Inu- Ysaha pouted while he was trying on yet another ensemble of clothes.

"Because you can't wear the same thing 24- 7!" Kagome told him for the third time. "You need to have gym clothes, school clothes, everyday clothes, formal wear…" She started listing all the different kinds of clothes he needed.

Away from the dressing rooms, Sango and Miroku were looking at clothes together. They got the necessities already and were looking at regular clothes. They would pick out clothes they liked, then try them on and then the other would critic it and say if it looked good.

"These styles are so weird…" Sango said so the other people wouldn't hear them.

"I know. But some look really good on you, My Love." Miroku said in Sango's ear. She blushed slightly as he placed a hand on her hip and pulled her closer. He kissed her lightly on her cheek and they returned to looking around.

Shippo was with Mrs. Higurashi looking for his things. 

"Mrs. Higurashi?" Shippo tugged on her dress to get her attention.

"Yes?"

"When will we be done? I can't keep my kitsune spells any longer. I mean, I already have one on me, plus an extra on Inu- Yasha, this is tiring me out…" He furrowed his eyebrows in worry.

Mrs. Higurashi had a placid look on her face that sent shivers up and down Shippo's spine. Something was wrong. And Shippo was going to find out what and soon.

After they all got what they came for, the gang went back to Kagome's home and prepared for a nice meal and a warm bed. But what they were about to endure, was totally different.

As usual, Miroku and Sango were having a whole argument about where they were going to sleep, and Inu- Yasha was fighting with Kagome on why Shippo had to sleep in the same room with him. Something was mentioned on how Shippo was going to go on all night on how he wanted to be with Kagome.

Inu- Yasha was thinking on how nice it would be to be in the same bed as Kagome, sharing warmth and… uh… A slight blush came to his cheeks and when her eyed Kagome, he immediately turned the other way.

Mrs. Higurashi was still acting as if she were in a daze. Shippo was constantly keeping an eye out for her. He didn't want anything to happen to His Surrogate mother's mother.

Why was she acting like this? If it were a demon, Shippo would have been able to smell it. But of course he wouldn't anyway, because he wasn't used to Mrs. Higurashi's sent so he couldn't even if he wanted to.

Off in the Bone Eaters Well's Mini- Shrine, a small cackling voice rose from the depths of where the well once was.

"Those idiot creatures!" The disembodied voice croaked. "How could they be in this world and still be able to live a somewhat normal life?! I sense I must make some 'obstacles' for the little pups… kekekekekekekeke…." The voice trailed off into the evening noises unheard by anyone.

That night, Kagome was in her room, Sango was already asleep in the make- shift bed Kagome made for her. Kagome wondered why she and Miroku were acting so strangely. Sango seemed to want his hentai touch… Kagome concluded that in the morning as they were going to get ready for school she would ask her best friend.

Inu- Yasha lay awake on the couch in the living room. For some reason he couldn't figure out whether or not school was right for him. What would it be like? Would it hurt? Was their a fighting class? A million and one questions rolled around in his mind until he drifted into a dreamless rest. 

Shippo, who was next to him had a big grin spread over his face. He was going to go to school! Now he would be able to be with kids his age and he could be himself… mostly… he would have to use a spell hiding his Yokai form. And he was also going to have to hind Inu- Yasha's hanyou form as well. 

Next to his feet, he could hear Miroku mumble something about Sango and her body… What is up with everybody?! This was another case for Shippo The Detective to uncover.

With that last thought Shippo dropped off into sleep land.

Mrs. Higurashi was still up, her eyes seemed hallow, almost dead like. She just sat there, staring off into space. She mumbled things about her daughter and that damn hanyou, what to make for breakfast, and how she was going to do all the chores around the house.

To Be Continued…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey There!

Sakura- Chan here! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter of Tear Drops of a Broken Heart! I've been suffering from Crappy- Stupid- Computer- That- Keeps- Breaking- And- Other- Miscellaneous- Problems. I hope you liked this one. Sorry it's so short. The whole idea about getting suggestions was a great idea. I did modify some of them but I will incorporate them all sometime in the story! Please keep on sending them in! 'Till next time, ja ne!


	4. Two Guys and a Girl, Never a Good Sign!

**Disclaimer**

Hey there all! Sorry this updating thing is taking forever and a day. My comp is acting up and when I was going to finish the fourth chapter, it wouldn't read the disk I had it on. So if it's taking forever, that's why. I got a review saying that I wasn't really keeping the character's personalities so this chapter get everything rolling again. Also I am going to incorporate the title a bit more from now on.

Oh yeah, back to the disclaimer, I don't own the characters of Inu- Yasha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4- Two Guys and a Girl, never a good sign! 

The day Inu- Yasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo started school was there upon them. The morning was finally there for them to see and explore.

That night before was something all of them would remember though. Sango and Kagome were in Kagome's room and the guys were stuck out in the living room. 

Late into the night the guys decided to sneak into Kagome's room and sleep there. For some reason, Everything felt right when they were all in the same room. Inu- Yasha and Shippo tried not to wake- up Kagome as they tried to sleep on her bed with her, but Kagome woke up and yelped in surprise.

Inu- Yasha jumped back slightly in surprise and then went up to her and nuzzled his nose to hers. He looked into her eyes with his golden yellows and smirked some.

"What in the seven hells was that yelp for?" He asked, the grin still on his face. "We just got lonely and went up to see our women."

Kagome glared at him. How could he! And when her mother could walk in any minute from now!

Miroku and Sango slept soundly in each other's arms and the same question ran through the others minds at the same time, "What in the seven hells is up with those two!?"

"What do you mean, 'our women'?" Inu- Yasha could tell that she was pissed by the tone she had in her voice.

"What it sounds like… I guess…" Inu- Yasha could tell he was digging himself a deeper grave as he went on. "That is I uh… I mean….."

"Well, it's late, you guys can stay here for the night, I guess, but only for tonight." Kagome said making room for Inu- Yasha and Shippo. She really didn't mind having the guys in her room. She actually got used to it when she was in their time. In fact, she missed it whenever she was home in her time.

Shippo snuggled up close to Kagome and stayed in between the two young adults. Inu- Yasha just wanted the little brat to get out of his way so he can be that close to his Kagome. But, Shippo was just a kid anyway. He didn't know any better. All the same, Inu- Yasha placed his arms around Kagome's waist possessively and then peacefully fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~

The alarm clock rang it's annoying little buzz and Inu- Yasha woke up and instantly killed the poor clock with his fist. What was that damn thing and why was it being annoying?! 

Kagome woke up at the sound of crunching plastic and circuits and saw the messed up clock lying there in a pile of tangled debris. 

"My clock!" She whined. "You, you broke it! That was so I could wake up in time to get to school! You don't break it!"

Inu- Yasha blinked. That thing was to wake ones self up?! How annoying! Shippo was better at it, why not use him? At least he could withstand a blow that caused the death of the little noise maker.

"G- gomen nasai, Kagome- Chan…" Inu- Yasha buried his face in her shoulder and tried not to laugh. All this over a killed time- piece?

"It's ok…just next time don't kill the damn thing!" Kagome took that time to play with Inu- Yasha's ear. It twitched as she touched it and she playfully glommed onto it. He yelped in surprise and backed away as much as he could in the little bed.

"What was that for?!"

"Pay back for killing the poor clock." Kagome said matter- of- factly.

"I said I was sorry!"

"So, this was my revenge for killing it!"

Inu- Yasha sighed. He placed his head back to her shoulder and scooted closer to her once again. Shippo was up already and no where to be found so Inu- Yasha seized the day and snuggled up to her as much as humanly (or yokai, or hanyo) possible.

Kagome kissed his cheek, then his lips. She liked how good it felt to be in his arms. Even though she knew she had to get up and get ready for school, she just couldn't get away from his touch. She gave it ten more minutes.

Shippo was already ready to go to school. He had made several spell leaves for both him and Inu- Yasha so they could hide their demonic sides. It took a lot out of him just to make them strong enough to last all day. 

He walked downstairs to the kitchen and spied Mrs. Higurashi cooking some breakfast for everybody. She had a far away look in her eyes that frightened him. Something was definitely wrong! And Shippo was going to be the one to find out what.

Miroku and Sango slept through the whole clock fiasco but woke up to see Inu- Yasha and Kagome still asleep. They both got up and dressed for school. 

Every time Miroku tried anything hentai, she slapped his hand away and glared at him, even though her eyes were smiling deep down.

After they got dressed, the two walked down stairs and into the dining room. There, they saw that breakfast was ready. So they plopped down and ate.

Kagome finally got up and got dressed. Inu- Yasha followed suit. Neither looked at each other as they got dressed. 

After the both of them were satisfied with their looks and such, they got downstairs and ate. 

At the table, Shippo handed Inu- Yasha a leaf and told him to place it on his forehead. He did as he was told and instantly, his ears were that of a human, his eyes were blue, and his hair was the same shade of black as Kagome's. He looked quits stunning as a human, Kagome thought to herself blushing slightly.

After they all ate their fill and it was time to go, they headed off to school. Shippo and Sota one way, and the group of young adults the other.

About half way there, Kagome heard her name being called from behind, it was one of her so called "friends" who always try and hook her up with Hojo. Oh hell, she thought, I hope they don't talk about Hojo in front of Inu- Yasha…

"Hey Kagome," her friend said smiling, and ignoring Inu- Yasha and the others. "How come you stood up Hojo again? That was like, what, the thousandth time you did that to poor little Hojo?"

Kagome grimaced at the sound of that annoying guy's name. She glanced up at Inu- Yasha and he looked at her in confusion.

"Who is Hojo, Kagome?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He is just a guy they want me to go out with…"Kagome sighed. "I really don't want to go out with him though."

Inu- Yasha smiled weakly and hugged her. Kagome's friend blinked at this, "Uh, Kagome… who is he?"

Kagome smiled, "He's Inu- Yasha. My boyfriend." Kagome's friend's jaw dropped.

Kagome could see that her friend was in a stupor. She smiled in her mind and took Inu- Yasha's hand. Sango was fighting back giggles and so was Miroku. This was going to be an interesting day for the group.

Kagome was left behind as Kagome and the gang walked the rest of the way to school. They made it just in time as she walked into their first period class.

Kagome went to her seat and Inu- Yasha, Sango, and Miroku went to follow but the teacher stopped them. "You three must be the new students. Hi, I'm Mr. Jurai. Please wait outside the door until I call for you."

They did as were told and waited. About a few minutes later, The teacher announced them in and they stood silently in front of the class.

"Class, these are the new students. Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku. Please give them respect and make sure they get along well in this school." as he introduced each one he pointed at them with a large ruler. Inu- Yasha didn't like it one bit. That pointing thing had to go.

Kagome smiled as she watched Inu- Yasha stood there behaving himself. After Inu- Yasha, Sango, and Miroku said "Hi" to the class, Mr. Jurai showed them to their seats (which were surrounding Kagome).

~*~

At lunch the gang sat at the same table and talked and ate.

"So," Kagome said, "How do you like it so far?"

"It could be better." Inu- Yasha said after he swallowed his mouth full of ramen.

"I know," Sango said, "When do we get to do something else besides study?"

"after lunch we have Gym class." Kagome offered. "There we get to do sports like Volleyball, Basketball, and other things like that. It's a good work out."

Sango and Inu- Yasha smiled at the thought of physical activities. Miroku grinned slightly. Why was he dreading it already?

Just then Hojo walked up and tapped Kagome on the shoulder. She looked back and turned around abruptly.

"Kagome, how come one of your friends said you had a boyfriend?" He said, hurt was evident in his voice.

"Be cause she does. Me." Inu- Yasha stood up and sized himself up with Hojo. "You must be Hojo. Inu- Yasha, Kagome's man." He glared daggers at Hojo.

Hojo stepped back surprised. "So, it's true then. Kagome, why didn't you tell me?"

It was Inu- Yasha's turn to look hurt at Kagome. That's right, why hadn't she told this Hojo guy she was taken?

"Because, I never had the chance." Kagome said standing up. Sango and Miroku just sat there and watched the little soap opera progressing in front of them. Miroku tried to grope Sango's behind but she slapped his hand away, her eyes still on the three.

"Never had the chance? Never had the chance?! Why the hell not! We were apart for three GOD DAMN DAYS?!" Inu- Yasha yelled. The rest of the cafeteria went silent and looked their way.

"Because I locked myself in my room for those three GOD DAMN DAYS!" Kagome retorted. Giving emphasis to the three same words Inu- Yasha did.

Hojo just stood there stupefied. Why did she lock herself in her room for three days? This was all confusing.

"Listen, wench…" Inu- Yasha said darkly. "Don't give me this pathetic weakling human crap! I know you better… you would never do that after all that has happened…"

"Don't call me wench, Dog- Boy… I really was crying my eyes out over what happened. Why don't you believe me?!" This was starting to get out of hands very fast and it was scaring Kagome a little. 

Inu- Yasha fumed. What was going on? Why were they having a fight? This was all Hojo's fault, he thought. He must pay…

Inu- Yasha turned to Hojo and glared at him. "You, why did you have to confront her now… don't you trust people's word? This fight all started over your bad timing!" He started to take a step closer to the baka but Kagome got in the way.

"Don't Inu- Yasha. If you kill him, I don't think we could be together anymore…" What was she saying?!

Inu- Yasha blinked. What in the seven hells was she saying? "Move, wench… I won't kill him… I'll just rip every limb from his God Damn body!" He lunged at Hojo but he missed because Hojo stepped about ten feet back at hearing Inu- Yasha's words.

"That's it!" Kagome screamed. "Inu- Yasha, I think we need to be apart for a while until you get your bloody head cleared up! He aren't where you live anymore. You can't make threats like that!"

"I can do what I want, Kagome! Why are you protecting this lousy excuse for a man?!" Inu- Yasha couldn't think straight. What was going on?

"Shut up! I am not! I just am doing this so you won't get expelled!" Kagome started to cry. She ran off and out of the cafeteria. Inu- Yasha tried to go after her but Sango got up and told him she better go and left. The entire room kept silent but the table ignored it. They were too engrossed in it to care.

This was all very confusing.

Back at the old Bone Eater's Well shrine, there was a glow from where the well once was. It showed the scene in a little bubble. A disembodied voice cackled.

"Kek kek kek kek… This is all going as planed. This little soap opera was a fine little bonus as well. Soon they will all break!" The voice cackled some more and drifted off in the darkness.

Mrs. Higurashi sat there in darkness in the kitchen. Her eyes got shallower and shallower every minute. Her face grew even paler as those minutes passed. He mumbled a song and stood off into darkness and her symptoms got worse.

To be continued….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey there! Whoa, is it just me or are things getting more and more juicy? Tell me what you think! The more who write me, the better things will be!

Ok, contest alert! Contest alert! I am holding a contest for all of you readers to come up with the next chapter! I have an idea, but I want your input! The winner gets his/ her idea in the next chapter and also the winner gets recognition in it as well! I know, I know, the prize sucks. But wait! There's more! The winner also get a cameo in the chapter as well! 0.o

Some miscellaneous fan: WHAAAAAAAAAT!!! You mean if I win I get to be IN the next chapter?!

A used car sales- man: That's right! Now, isn't that something special! And it only costs: $999.95! 

Sakura- Chan: Hey, how did a used car sale- man get here?

Used car sales- man: Eeep…**runs off screaming**

Sakura- Chan: **Blinks** Anywho, enter the contest! Ja ne!


	5. The Menders of Broken Hearts

**Disclaimer** 

I do not own any of these characters. Also, these are the results to the contest! Animeinvasiongirl won!!! Congrats to you and to all who entered. Sorry this took so long, I just had to wait and find the right time to type this up! Damn school! Anywho, enjoy! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5: The Menders of Broken Hearts

Kagome ran out of the now silent cafeteria. Tears streaming down her cheeks. Why was Inu-Yasha acting like this? That damn Hojo! Always messing things up! Kagome ran into the nearest girl's bathroom and then into a stall in which she locked. Once inside, she started weeping hysterically. 

A million and one things ran through her head at once. Why? Was it out of jealousy? Why was he acting so strange? 

Back in the cafeteria, the room was silent. Everyone just looked at the doors to where Kagome had left, then Inu-Yasha, then Hojo; they just kept on repeating that sequence. Inu-Yasha just stood there, his hands clenching then unclenching. His mind was racing so fast all of his thoughts became one. He actually did something so human as to get carried away with jealousy! How weak. Damn his weak human emotions! 

Sango and Miroku stared at Inu-Yasha's tense form in front of them. They blinked in unison a couple of times before they both turned to face eachother. What just happened here?

"Miroku…" Sango whispered. "I'm going to go see if Kagome is alright." He nodded as she rose and left to go after her friend.

Maybe Miroku should do he same with Inu-Yasha… Miroku rose soon after Sango left. He slowly walked over to Inu-Yasha and placed a hand over his shoulder. "Inu-Yasha…" he began.

"Leave me the hell alone." Inu-Yasha spat as he shoved Miroku's hand away. 

Hojo stood there stupefied in front of the lecherous monk and the hanyou. He wanted so badly to run and hide like the little idiot he was. But he couldn't move his legs. Inu-Yasha's icy glare pierced Hojo's soul as he locked his gaze with the other. Inu-Yasha couldn't take it anymore. Hojo was the cause of their unhappiness. He was the one that was always trying to steel his Kagome every chance he got. Hojo needed to pay. And pay dearly… 

Inside the girl's bathroom, Kagome was still locked inside the stall weeping. Rocking back and forth. Sango tried once again to get Kagome to talk. 

"Come now, Kagome. I know Inu-Yasha didn't mean anything from what he said. He was only acting like your normal jealous boyfriend." Sango knocked on the stall door, still no answer. 

Maybe Sango's right, Kagome thought. Her crying subsided for the moment. Inu-Yasha was acting suspicious. Like he was calling her his only, or no one could be alone with her. 

Kagome unlocked the door to the stall and stepped out. Sango stood before her, her arms spread in an inviting embrace. Kagome's eyes welled up with hot tears once again. She practically ran into Sango's arms. 

The two friends stood there for a moment. All the while, Sango trying to calm her best friend. After a minute or two, Sango lifted Kagome's chin so she could look into her eyes.

Sango smiled sweetly at her, "Come on, lets go and try to sort all this out." The two girls walked out of the bathroom after making sure Kagome's eyes weren't puffy and red from all the crying. 

As they were heading towards the cafeteria, they heard shouts and screams. Sango opened the door to see a large group shouting. As the two walked further into the crowd they heard murmurs and whispers surround them. 

"Hojo and Inu-Yasha are goin' at it!" One girl said to her friend. 

"Yeah, and I hear it's over a girl named Kagome Higurashi…" the friend said. Kagome and Sango's eyes grow large as they heard this. 

They pushed themselves through the crowd to the front. Hojo narrowly missed Kagome as he flew back from one of Inu-Yasha's hits. Hojo already looked like hell on earth. Both eyes were black and starting to swell shut, his lip was cut and bleeding, his harsh, ragged breathing showed that either his ribs were broken or they were cracked and bruised. Kagome had a feeling that Inu-Yasha was going easy on the poor mortal. 

Inu-Yasha stood before them, untouched. Not even breaking a sweat. Kagome could sense that through his disguise, he was on the verge of giving into his yokai half and ripping Hojo to shreds. 

Miroku came to Sango's side and she immediately took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Soon after you left, Sango, Inu-Yasha went after Hojo and… well…" He didn't have to explain any further because the result was right in front of them. 

Inu-Yasha finally saw Kagome through his rage. Oh, Gods… he thought. Her face… she is scared… of me… 

"Inu… Yasha…" she whispered. Her eyes large. Why was he doing this? Inu-Yasha broke out of his trance. He took a step closer and raised his hand to Kagome. She stood still, like a statue, not moving. 

Miroku and Sango slightly tensed as he took a step closer to them. 

He lightly touched her shoulder. "Don't touch me…" She ground out from behind her clenching teeth. It came out like a low growl one hears when they are over-stepping the boundaries of a wounded dog. Inu-Yasha immediately dropped his hand to his side and looked at her shocked. 

"Fine," He said a bit hurt. "If you want this weak bastard and your love, then I won't be in your way." Inu-Yasha stormed out of the cafeteria, which was once again silent, out of the school and to the streets where he started to roam aimlessly. 

"Oh, Gods…" Kagome said, "He totally mistook that…" She went to where this whole fiasco started and sat hard on the seat she was. How did this happen… 

Sango and Miroku told two people to take Hojo to the nurse's office and then went to Kagome's side. 

"Don't worry, Kagome" Sango said softly, "Inu-Yasha will come to his senses sooner or later. Just give him some time to get this all out of his system." 

"Sango's right." Miroku said. "Let's just finish today's school and then work this all out at home." Kagome nodded and that was exactly what they did. 

When Sango and Miroku were supposed to be studying, Miroku passed her a note. It read: "My love Sango, I think we should put our two yen into this and help our two love sick friends by talking to the other and clearing it all up. Love, Miroku" She smirked at the thought. I was a good idea. 

She wrote back: "My perverted monk, Miroku, That is a good idea. You should try to find Inu-Yasha and I will talk to Kagome while you are out doing that. Good idea, ne?" 

Miroku read this and looked up at Sango's face, he nodded and blew her a kiss. She blushed and winked. Wait a minute! Perverted monk?! 

Inu-Yasha walked the streets with his hands shoved in his pants pockets. He already had a couple of street fights with some thugs trying to steel from him. They lost royally. 

His mind was clogged with thoughts of Kagome though. Maybe he was acting too high-strung about it all. Maybe she tried to work this all out but he wouldn't listen to her, and that's why she was acting like that. He really screwed himself over on this one. How was this all going to turn out? 

He turned a corner and saw himself right in front of Kagome's house… This was the time she would be home… maybe… no… a little more time. I think I need more time… 

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all walking home. They picked up Shippo from his school because he didn't know his way around yet and Sota went over to his friend's house. 

"Kagome, where's Inu-Yasha?" Shippo asked a bit worried. 

"He went on ahead of us. He had a bad day and needs to be alone." Sango asked for Kagome, who had a hurt look on her face. 

Shippo nodded and they walked on. They soon all reached Kagome's house and went inside. Miroku winked at Sango and she winked back. Time to start the mending… 

"Sango, Kagome… I'm going to go for a walk." Miroku said. 

"Uh, ok." Kagome said. 

He walked off with his famous smirk on his face. He was a bit on the happy side because when they got back from lunch he had three love notes in his desk… Sango wasn't too happy about that but she knew that he knew that if he did anything, she would kill him. Shippo when to go after him but Sango picked him up and shook her head. 

The two girls and the young yokai walked inside and went to do their studying alone. Sango followed Kagome though. The two friends went into Kagome's room and Kagome went straight to her computer and turned it on. She then went into her messenger to start chatting with one of her friends in the U.S.A. 

"Kagome…" Sango said, her eyes wide at the sight of the computer. "What are you doing?" 

"Chatting. I need to talk to someone." Kagome shrugged. Sango plopped on Kagome's bed and watched. 

Someone named Animeinvasiongirl was on and she sent an instant messenge: "Hey, Buyo-Girl… How's life treating you?" 

Kagome sent a response: "Very good… I got in a fight with my boyfriend at school and well, we might be over…" 

"Really?! That sucks the big fat one! I think that since you don't know the outcome for sure, you two should try and talk things out…" 

"You think so?" 

"I know so. *Winks*" 

"Okay" 

"Hey, I gotta go to school now, ja ne!" 

"Ja." 

"Didn't I tell you? You should talk to him. I know you still love him and he still loves you. Inu-Yasha's just worried that someone might try and take you away from him." Sango said after Kagome logged off. No one else was on so what was the point of having it on? 

"Okay, I see your point, Sango." Kagome said smiling weakly. She and Sango began studying together. 

Miroku walked behind Inu-Yasha for a while trying to think of how to approach him with out getting killed. That time came quickly when Inu-Yasha spun around and glared at the monk. "If you want to say something, do it. If not, then go." Inu-Yasha said flatly. 

Well, here goes nothing Miroku thought. "I think you should talk to Kagome. She was hurt by what you did at school." Inu-Yasha winced. How come he knew the monk was going to say that? 

"Feh, if she wants that weakling then I won't stand in her way…" he muttered. "That's not what I said. She still loves you. You just mistook her actions. She even said that after you left…" 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. Hey, did you know Hojo had to be hospitalized because of all those injuries?" Inu-Yasha's eyes grew large as he burst out laughing. "That idiot… That lame excuse for a man..." was all that Inu-Yasha said. "Okay, lets go home. I know for a fact that we have homework and I don't really know what to do in Geometry…" Miroku nodded and mentally patted himself on the back. 

That was easier than he thought it would be… When the two guys got home, the girls were upstairs studying. Miroku and Inu-Yasha walked upstairs and to Kagome's room. 

"Look what followed me home, may I keep it?" Miroku said teasingly. He got a dope-slap from Inu-Yasha. 

Kagome and Sango turned their heads as the two entered the room. 

Kagome watched Inu-Yasha walk in. She slowly got up and faced him. "Where were you? I was worried you went on a killing spree…" She said mockingly. 

"Sorry… About everything. I went too far… I shouldn't have beaten the crap out off Hojo, or not listened when you tried to explain…" Inu-Yasha said as he took off the Kitsune leaf and make his appearance back to normal. 

"And I'm sorry I acted the way I did…" Kagome said. Soon after they apologized, Inu-Yasha pulled her close to him and started kissing her softly, yet passionately. 

Miroku and Sango smiled at eachother and snuck a kiss while the others were occupied. 

Shippo walked into the kitchen to get some food. He was starving. As she closed the door to the refrigerator, he saw Mrs. Higurashi at the table. She looked white as a ghost. Barely breathing. She fell out of her seat and to the floor. Oh crap, Shippo thought. 

The young adults heard the thump from downstairs and looked out the door of Kagome's room. 

Shippo jumped up the stares and had a look that made them all scared. "Kagome, your mom… she…" 

Kagome's heart stopped for a few seconds. She ran downstairs and to the kitchen, where she saw her mother on the floor, not breathing… at least from a faraway glance. 

Out in the mini-shrine, the disembodied voice cackled. "Kekekekekekekekekekeke… everything is going as planed… I have that miko's mother's soul and now, soon, all of her loved ones in this time…." The voice faded away with the voices cackles. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whoa… Cliffhanger… I promise I will try to update soon! If you have any questions, feel free to go to my bio and get my e-mail address and send it to me. 


	6. Hosptitals and Confessions

**Disclaimer** 

Hey all! This is the usual disclaimer. I don't own the characters. Okay, They are not mine…..

Anywho, Thanks for the reviews. I got a couple saying which part they liked. That was really nice of you! *tears* Please, feel free to do that! Also, tell me what you like and don't like. That's so I know what to fix or keep doing.

Well, Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tear Drops of a Broken Heart

Chapter 6- Hospitals and Confessions

Kagome called the hospital and they sent an ambulance to retrieve her mother. How come she didn't sense her mother was not well? Why was she that way? She did know for certain one thing though. Her soul wasn't in her body. Kagome could feel it grow less and less as the days progressed. This was scaring her.

Kagome felt a hand at her shoulder, and some of a body press against the opposite side of her. She looked up to see Inu-Yasha looking down at her. A reassuring smile tugging at his lips. Kagome rested her head on his chest and watched as the medics took her mother. One came up, stared at Inu-Yasha, then reached up and felt his ears. Inu-Yasha growled and the man stopped abruptly.

The man that came up and played with Inu-Yasha's ears said, "Would you mind telling us where to bring her? Also, would you and your husband wish to accompany her?"

"Take her to Memorial Hospital. I will go there as soon as she is situated." Kagome replied. Did that guy just think that Inu-Yasha was my husband? She contemplated the thought as the medics left. That would be nice…

"Where are they taking your mother, Kagome?" Shippo said from in front of her. He had a worried look on his face.

"They are taking her to the hospital so she could be safe." Kagome tried to sound reassuring but failed miserably. Shippo reached for her hand and squeezed it slightly.

"Lets go see her tomorrow, Kagome." Inu-Yasha said softly. He was still kind of remembering the fight at school. Now he won't be able to protect her due to the fact that he got in a fight and was now expelled from school. But, he has to admit, that fight was worth it. He couldn't stand another minute of having to listen to old farts lecture all day about the things that happened to him yesterday. 

Kagome nodded and smiled weakly. She looked around at the others and her smiles grew slightly. Sango and Miroku were holding hands and that made Kagome kinda freaked out. Since when did the hentai and the demon slayer get along that well? Shippo curled himself into a ball at the corner of her living room. 

Kagome walked up to the little kitsune and hugged him gently. She reassured him that it wasn't his fault and that she wasn't mad at him. Shippo looked up at his surrogate mother and smiled slightly. Count on Kagome to always make him feel better. 

The group went into the kitchen and foraged for food in the cupboards and refrigerator. After they were done eating they went into the living room and sat down. Kagome said that there was a good movie on and that they should watch it. 

"What in the seven hells is a movie?" Inu-Yasha said harshly.

"It's sort of like a play, but on film and you don't have to go to the theatre in order to see it." Kagome explained matter-of-factly. Sango nodded and so did Miroku. Last night they snuck downstairs and watched a movie by experimenting with the T.V. and V.C.R. They were just glad that they didn't break anything.

"I wanna watch whatever Kagome wants to watch." Shippo said smugly. He then got a smack on the head from Inu-Yasha.

"Okay…" Inu-Yasha said slowly, "Let's watch a damn movie…"

Kagome raised an eyebrow and turned to the others. She nodded and went and picked a movie that everyone agreed on. It was "Mulan."

After the movie everyone went to bed. The guys begged to sleep with the girls and eventually they got their wish.

The next morning was hectic. Inu-Yasha complained to entire time that he would be bored with nothing to do and no one to be with. Also, he brought up the fact that Kagome said she would visit her mother in the hospital. 

"Kagome, you and all the others are gonna stay here so you can visit your mother and then be here for her. She needs you to be with her." Inu-Yasha reasoned. Deep down he was remembering his own mother's death and how difficult it was for him. He didn't want his Kagome to have to deal with that.

"But, Inu-Yasha," Kagome said tired of having to argue with him so damn early in the morning. But, at least he didn't kill the clock. "I need to go to school. I need it so I can go to collage and get a good job."

"I don't care. Family comes first. I know you want to go to school but something is wrong with your mother. Don't you even care?" That last sentence scared Kagome. Of course she wanted to be there for her mother. She loved her.

Kagome thought a moment. After a while she nodded slowly. She lowered her face and walked over to the phone. She dialed the school and told the secretary what was going on. The secretary told her that it was fine and that she would have someone from her, Sango, and Miroku's classes bring the homework. She then dialed Sota's and Shippo's school and repeated the process.

That settled they all went back to bed for an hour or two. Then, they would go visit Kagome's mother. Why does Inu-Yasha have to be so damn convincing?

At the hospital, the group congregated around Mrs. Higurashi's bed. The doctor came in shortly after they arrived and ushered Kagome away from the group. He lead her out to the hallway.

"I'm sorry, Miss," The doctor began. "Your mother can be considered as legally dead. She has vital signs and everything, but they are so low she can die at any moment. She is to stay here until she either gets better, or…" He didn't have to continue, Kagome knew.

The doctor repeated his apologies and hoped for the best. Kagome re entered the room. At the edge of the door, Inu-Yasha stood. His arms spread, ready for her.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome…" After he said her name she flew into his arms and cried. Sota came up to her and hugged her. They all heard. Every single detail. Sango and Miroku came up and finished the group hug, with Shippo on Sango's shoulder. 

After the embrace, Miroku eyed Sango and she nodded. He cleared his throat and made sure everyone was watching him. 

"I know this might not be the right time to say this, but," The monk started. Sango finished.

"But, Miroku and I are to be married." She said with a slight bounce to her voice, obviously to brighten the mood.

"I knew it!" Shippo cried. He started listing all the times he had seen them embrace in a friendly manner.

Kagome and Inu-Yasha stared at them. Somehow they knew it all along but for some reason, they couldn't picture it happening.

Knocked out of her stupor, Kagome hugged Sango and Miroku and congratulated them. Inu-Yasha did the same, but he didn't hug, he gave tem a pat on the back and a hearty hand shake. 

The group went home about an hour later of talking to Mrs. Higurashi and hoping and praying that she knew. Kagome made a large feast for them and the rest went off on their normal things. In that time at least…

The clock struck midnight at the hospital. Nurses and doctors on the graveyard shift walked around doing what they were supposed to do.

A young nurse, with long blonde hair and blue eyes walked into Mrs. Higurashi's room. She morphed into a tori youkai after she closed the door. She had little golden feathers placed delicately in the most flattering of places. Her eyes grew brighter and she took on an even more bird-like appearance. She looked almost like a half bird-half human. She kackled and screeched.

"Kekekekekekekeke…" She bellowed. "My plan is quite working the way I wanted but soon, everything will crumble. Their hopes, dreams, everything will die…" she said this to the comatose woman in the bed. "Soon, their lives would turn to hell, and the Shikon no Tama will be mine!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's it for chapter 6. I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue this story. Please give me some feed back on that. I'm serious too. But, it won't be the last of what you see of me! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Ahem, uh… seriously though. I do really wish for your feedback because I really wish to know.

And don't be scared to ask questions! I will try my hardest to answer them! On that note, Ja matta ne!


	7. Note

**Author's Note**

Hello everyone. As you have all noticed, I haven't updated in quite some time. That is because I have been swamped with school and finding jobs. Please forgive me while I try to sort out my life and figure out how to write the next chapter.

Love,

Sakura- Chan


	8. Vocations and School

**Disclaimer** 

Hey all! This is the usual disclaimer. I don't own the characters. Okay, they are not mine…..

I decided after some major talkings to from my friends, that I will finish this story. I have a feeling; it won't be that long before it's over though… But don't get me wrong, I love this story. It was my first real fan fic!

Well, Enjoy! And be warned, this does get a bit on the graphic side…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tear Drops of a Broken Heart

Chapter 7- Vocations and School

Kagome lay in her bed that night with an uneasy feeling. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something just didn't feel right. There was this uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach that just ate at her. 

She turned to her side and looked at the sleeping haynou. His ear twitched every now and then as he slept. She leaned over and kissed him then looked down in-between Inu-Yasha and herself. Shippo was curled up in a tight ball, muttering incomprehensible words in his sleep.

Kagome then propped herself on one elbow and looked at the floor where Miroku and Sango usually were. The futon was empty and she sighed. She should have known. They probably wanted to be alone for a while. Now that their secret was out. It still surprised her when she looked back from when they were in her mother's hospital room, when they would stand so close together, and Sango didn't make any protests, and Miroku didn't try anything. She had to admit that the two made one of the cutest couples in the world.

Kagome felt movement on Inu-Yasha's side of the bed. His golden eyes looked up at her. His lips partially turned up in a very cute lopsided grin. Kagome returned the grin and leaned down and kissed him softly on the cheek. He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her down on top of him.

"Why are you up this late?" Inu-Yasha asked sleepily. He tightened his grasp on her waist, giving her a small hug.

"I was wondering where Miroku and Sango went. They aren't where they usually are…" Kagome said with slight concern. She didn't want to tell him about the uneasy feeling she was having.

"Miroku probably wanted the two of them to be alone… if you know what I mean…" Inu-Yasha said, a small grin coming to his lips once more. One hand roamed down past her butt and in between her thighs, but then stayed put.

Kagome blushed. Would they really do that? That's sooo not like Sango. Sure, over the past months the two have gotten closer and closer. But she really wouldn't go that far without at least wanting to be married first… would she? Also, Inu-Yasha's hand was a bit too close for comfort. She had to fight wanting more.

"Don't worry about them, Kagome; they are grown humans after all. What might happen would have happened eventually, it was only a matter of time." Whoa…Inu-Yasha went deep… That was so not like him either. What was going on?

"Do you think we are making too much noise, Miroku?" Sango asked.

"I don't think so… Inu-Yasha would have been here by now if we were." Miroku assured her. He planted a small kiss on her forehead and pulled her closer to him.

"I agree. Do you think they notice we're gone?" She said as she rested her head on his chest. One of her hands reached up and played with one of his earrings. 

"I don't think so… Shh… the movies about to start…" Miroku smiled some. He loved the fact that they figured out how to use modern day equipment. So now, every night, the two of them would watch a movie and cuddle in front of the television. Tonight they were watching "She's All That."

Sango placed one of her legs over Miroku's lap and moved a bit closer in a more comfortable position. Her fingers absently playing with his piercings, his fingers running through her long black hair. Every now and then, he would kiss the top of her head and she would, in turn, kiss his neck.

Yup, they did about everything a normal couple did in Kagome's time. They snuggled and watched movies, kissed, held hands… Now, since the others knew, they could do more things, like go out for dinner, or for walks…

Sango still beat the crap out of him if one of his hands went a bit too south. But she didn't totally freak like when he did that when they first met. She was even making some of the moves herself. 

Sango sighed and glanced up at Miroku. He really changed. Ever since Naraku died. There were other times as well when he wasn't the lecherous houshi. Sango liked that the most. But she also liked it when he was. That is, now that he is only lecherous to her. She never did like the fact that he flirted shamelessly with every pretty kimono in every village they went to.

During the middle of the movie, Miroku leaned down and started to nibble lightly on Sango's ear. That sent shivers up and down her spine. She let out a small purr and Miroku grinned.

"You like that?" he whispered in her ear teasingly. All she could do was nod. Miroku smirked and continued to nibble. Then, every so often, he kissed and licked where he bit.

Sango moaned, "Please…Miroku…" she couldn't continue. It felt too good.

Miroku hesitated, "You want I should stop?" he asked. Sango shook her head in reply. Instead, with the hand that was playing with his earrings, she pulled his face to hers and kissed him deeply.

Oh my… Now I know what to do when I want her affections, he thought as he eagerly returned the kiss. The movie was forgotten as the two held each other in their arms and kissed on the couch. (A.N. As I wrote this part, I was picturing me with Miroku! **drools* He's so damn sexy!)

Shippo woke up in the middle of the night and noticed Kagome wasn't in her normal spot on the bed. The young boy looked over on Inu-Yasha's side of the bed and his eyes widened. Kagome was on top of the haynou, her head resting on his chest and her eyes closed half way. 

Inu-Yasha was holding her to him as she whispered, "I don't know what to do. I want to finish up my high school, but now I don't see how that would work out."

"Then don't finish school. I don't see why you want to go to that prison anyway." Inu-Yasha whispered flatly. Kagome propped her chin on his chest and looked at him, a small scowl pinching her face.

"Then what should I do instead of school? Do you think I should stay home and cook and be a good little wife? And how would we be able to keep living here?"

"You can be a miko. At least you are good at it At least you have the power to be something like that… unlike your grandfather. You don't need to stay home and cook. I know how important being your own person is to you. The only thing we need money for is food and clothes. And if you become and miko, you would still be making money. And besides, Miroku and Sango will be here. They can help out as well." Inu-Yasha said reasonably. Shippo had to admit that something was up with him.

"Inu-Yasha, it's not that simple. There are other bills to pay as well, like the cable, electricity, water, garbage, and heating. How are we going to pay for that?" Kagome asked.

Inu-Yasha sighed. He forgot that they were in Kagome's time. Even though that's hard to imagine. "Maybe, we could all get jobs." 

"Yeah, that's gonna go over well. Just like at school." Kagome said flatly. Inu-Yasha chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Don't worry. As long as I don't have to see that ass, Hojo, I'll be fine." Inu-Yasha gave Kagome the sweetest smile he could muster.

Kagome smiled. Maybe she should listen to the haynou. There was no way she would ever pass high school, and her miko powers are not all that bad. There were a few things she would have to talk out with her grandpa before hand though.

"Fine, we can try it out." Kagome smiled half heartedly and ran a hand up and down Inu-Yasha's arm.

Inu-Yasha grinned and checked to see if Shippo was asleep. Shippo quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. The little kitsune snuggled up into a ball, trying to act convincing. Inu-Yasha bought it and started to nibble lightly on Kagome's ear.

"Uh, Inu-Yasha, what are you doing?" Kagome whispered. 

"I got hungry." he said innocently, then kissed her cheek. "You were the only thing available and I like how you smell… and taste…"

Kagome blushed. How she tasted? She knew that he liked her sent, but… taste? "Uh, I don't know what you're trying to say, but thanks…"

Inu-Yasha nibbled down the side of her neck until he got to her nape. There, he kissed and nibbled on her soft flesh until the two fell asleep. Shippo fell asleep shortly after.

At the hospital, The tori-youkai appeared in Mrs. Higurashi's room once again. A malice expression obvious on her face. Her smile could send chills up and down even the most wicked of demons (pardon the pun…) 

As she reached the bed, she ran her long nails along the woman's delicate skin, lightly at first, but then she dug her claws so deep that it drew blood. Her evil smirk growing into an arrogant sneer. 

This time was going to be different, thought the youkai, this time the damned miko and her friends are going to get hit with something so hard, that they will break apart and then… slowly die from pain and sorrow. 

With this attack, she was going to do something different. This time she cut off the life support system and disappeared in a flurry of feathers and cackles. 

The doctors rushed into the room to try and save her. Shouts could be heard form the other rooms up and down the halls in the hospital. People's heads poked out of their rooms to see what the trouble was, only to be shooed back into their rooms by the nurses.

Early that morning Kagome was up making breakfast. Today, they were having a traditional Japanese meal. Rice, grilled fish, miso soup, and tea. Sango was helping her out. 

Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Shippo were still asleep. Kagome had a feeling that once they got a whiff of breakfast they'd come storming down.

Sango was finishing up the miso soup when Kagome asked suddenly, "What were you doing last night with Miroku?" This caused Sango to almost drop the wooden spoon in the soup.

"Uh, We watched a movie. Why were you wondering?" she said slowly. Keeping her eyes on the soup.

"Well, I noticed that you two weren't in bed so…" Kagome trailed off. Before Sango could answer, the phone rang. Kagome jumped and then went to get it after trying to stop her heart having a coronary. 

"Hello? Higurashi residents." she said cheerfully. She paused then said, "Yes, this is Higurashi Kagome." Another pause. Kagome's eyes grew in terror and pain. The phone dropped from her hand. Her face frozen in a look of shock. Kagome fell to her knees and sobbed ragged, hard sobs. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Whoops… Cliffhanger. I'll try to update a bit sooner so you guys don't try to find out where I live and then kill me.

Ja ne!


End file.
